?DESCRIPTION (provided by applicant):The Fourth Neurocritical Care Research Conference will be held at the Texas Medical Center, Houston, Texas, on May 12 - 15, 2016 (Baylor College of Medicine/BaylorSt Luke's Medical Center). The Neuroscience Center at the Baylor St Luke's Medical Center has committed funds to partially support this symposium. The overall goal of this interdisciplinary scientific symposium is to bring together scientists and physicians from diverse fields with a common interest in understanding and advancing research in subarachnoid hemorrhage (SAH). The symposium is unique in that it will provide a forum for presenting and discussing the latest advances in clinical trial design, research tools, and research priorities in SAH. The need for the design of adequate research studies and uniform data collection in SAH will also be addressed. This symposium will consist of 6 scientific sessions: 1) Unruptured Cerebral Aneurysms and SAH CDE Project; 2) Special Lectures; 3) Point & Counterpoint: are we doomed to repeat our past mistakes? 4) Clinical Study Design in SAH; 5) Research Priorities in SAH: a global prospective; and 6) Research Project Presentations and Discussions. We anticipate approximately 200 attendees. The Organizing/Scientific Committee will consist of members from the neurocritical care community but with various research interests that represent the integrated/educational concept of the conference. At the conclusion of the conference, participants should be able to: 1) understand the importance and opportunities for SAH research; 2) discuss recent scientific advances related to the assessment of outcomes and interventions that will have an impact on SAH research; 3) determine the future directions of SAH research; and 4) enhance collaborations via Neurocritical Care Research Network (NCRN) and other NINDS-funded research networks. All presentations will be video-taped and presented on The Neurocritical Care Society website for general public access (website has been established since 2003). Furthermore, invited speakers will be asked to submit manuscripts related to their topic for peer review and publication in Neurocritical Care.